


A Father's Vigilant Watch

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Low - Medium Chaos (Dishonored), Post-Dishonored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo keeps a vigilant watch over Emily as she struggles through losing the throne. He recalls his own struggles fifteen years prior and can only hope that his actions set an example for her as she makes her own path through the chaos that surrounds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Vigilant Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at a Dishonored fanfic! I'm excited about Dishonored 2 and I wondered how a low-mid chaos Corvo would react to Emily gaining the favor and powers of the Outsider. It's just a short little ditty of his thoughts.

Corvo smiles sadly as he watches Emily. She does not know it, but he follows her every time she goes out in search of her answers. He understands the struggle that she is going through. He can always tell when a dark thought crosses her mind because of the flicker in her eyes. She looks more like her mother now than she did fifteen years ago, but she is so much like him that it terrifies him sometimes. He can remember how hard it was for him to stay his blade as he dealt with everyone who had a hand in Jessamine’s death. There were times that he would lose himself to his thirst for revenge and unfortunately innocent people were the ones to suffer. Many of the Watch that he killed were only following orders. And it became so much harder for him after the Loyalists betrayed him. From the time that he crossed blades and powers with Daud, to his confrontation with Havelock he struggled with his darker urges. He came close to slitting Daud’s throat and tossing him from the building, but he could truly see that Daud did regret what he had done. It was tearing the other man apart, and to Corvo that was enough punishment. Daud would have to live with guilt that he did not understand for the rest of his life. It didn’t even cross his mind that Daud could come back.

When he came across Granny Rags readying to boil Slackjaw alive, he was horrified when he had the thought of allowing the crazed woman to continue. True Slackjaw was a menace to society, but he didn’t deserve the fate that the old woman had planned for him. Would the world be better off without Slackjaw? Or Vera Moray? The leader of a gang or the insane ex-aristocrat that could literally kill whomever she wished with a wave of her hand? It was very easy for him to find an answer then. He just barely caught himself from telling Piero and Sokolov to turn all the Watch at the Hound Pits to ash. He never once regretted any of his decisions to spare anyone. After all, Campbell ended up as a Weeper in the Flooded District after being branded. Morgan and Custis were in one of their own mines unable to speak. Lady Boyle would be forever kept locked away by an obsessive stalker, and the Lord Regent wasted away in Coldrige until his execution. And Martin, Pendleton and Havelock each got their own punishment for their betrayal. 

To say that his powers from the Outsider made things that much harder was an understatement. Sure they were useful and made doing what he needed that much easier… but he knew the more he used them the more likely it was he would lose himself to the darkness he was fighting daily. He would not be another Vera Moray. He had noticed very quickly that how he went about his missions affected the city. If he went about slaughtering everyone and everything, there were more Weepers and more rats. What was the point of saving the Empire for Emily if it would be in complete chaos when it was all over? And the more he used those powers the more he had to keep that thought in his head. Besides… how long would it be until he lost the Outsiders favor? Would he be deemed uninteresting like Daud? Is that what had happened? No—the Outsider didn’t truly interfere in anything. Why had the Outsider visited her? Why did she have to be deemed interesting enough to obtain powers? It tore at his heart that she had to fight the same feelings and decisions he had. He understood her need for revenge, but he would watch and wait. If she failed to resist the temptation he would act. 

It was the least he could do. He would not watch her spiral down into madness.


End file.
